You're My Favourite Flight
by EveAlwaysFine
Summary: Edward, a flight attendant, boards the Virgin Atlantic VS 106. Bella, daughter of a wealthy man, boards the same flight. When the two meets, will sparks fly?
1. Chapter 1: Professionalism

**Bella's Point of View**

"Have a safe flight, Miss Swan," my chauffeur, Rick, smiled kindly at me.

"Thanks, Uncle Rick," I replied as I dragged my luggage and entered the airport.

I had to check in immediately as I was already quite late. I didn't think my father would like it very much if I disobeyed his orders. My father, Charlie Swan is a wealthy entrepreneur who owns one of the most successful companies in the world, Swan Inc.

And two days ago, he demanded me to go to London to visit him while he was there for a conference. He obviously lied about the "just visiting" part, because that was the first time he had ever called me for something that wasn't about work. However, I still didn't know what his true intentions were and I didn't dare to ask. My father was a demanding and impatient man. All I could do was to follow his orders.

"_Good evening passengers. This is the boarding call for flight Virgin Atlantic VS 106. Passengers, please proceed to gate 6 for boarding. Thank you." _ The voice of the announcer sounded through the airport.

I quickly handed my luggage to the staff and grabbed my hand carry duffle bag before proceeding to gate 6, and soon enough, I was on board the plane in my first-class seat. Just as I thought everything was going well, my stupid seatbelt refuses to cooperate. It just wouldn't buckle! After several failed attempts, I gave up and sank back into my seat.

"Miss, are you okay? You have to buckle your seatbelt, we are taking off soon," a concerned voice spoke. I looked up from my lap, and my eyes met his.

God damn it. Is it possible to look that beautiful? I was mesmerized. His green eyes were captivatingly beautiful, not just because of their colour, but also the emotions they held within them. His seemingly bronze hair was wild and thick. He was wearing the same uniform as every other male attendant on board: short-sleeved white dress shirt, red tie tucked in a grey vest and maroon dress pants. But somehow, he looked incredibly sexy.

He stared right into my eyes just as I did his. After what seemed like a millennium, I finally realised what we were doing. I snapped out of our "staring contest" and cleared my throat a bit too loudly. He jumped a little but quickly regained his professionalism.

"Uhm…I had some difficulties with this seatbelt. Perhaps it's spoiled?" I said. He leaned down without saying a word and I immediately started hyperventilating. He realised what he was doing and scrambled up. He blushed and ran his slender fingers through his hair awkwardly.

"I'm so sorry…may I?" He stuttered a little. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. He cautiously leaned down again and began helping me buckle my seatbelt. I glanced down at him and finally noticed his name tag.

_Edward Cullen._ A name as exquisite as him.

When he was done, I quickly looked away as he stood up. "I think you buckled it the wrong side, Miss," he said with a gleam of amusement dancing in his eyes. At that moment, I wanted to dig a hole for myself to hide in. Blood rushed to my cheeks furiously but I still managed to talk.

"Oh, my bad. Thanks for your help, Mr…Cullen," I replied, trying to act nonchalant.

"No problem, and please call me Edward," he said generously.

I nodded and smiled, "Edward." He grinned a lopsided smile, showing off his perfect rows of white teeth before walking away to check on other passengers.

"_Cabin crew, please take your seats for take-off."_

I watched Edward check all the bag compartments briefly before taking his seat in the front row. The plane took off smoothly and I couldn't help but admire the glorious city lights below me. Strangely, they make me feel sentimental. For the past 20 years of my life, I have always lived up to my father's expectations. As I am an only child, I was the only heir to my father's business. Since young, he had been very strict towards me, never allowing me to make the tiniest bit of mistake. And those city lights gave me a sense of…freedom?

They soon hid behind the thick clouds. I sighed but continued to stare at the empty night sky, shivering a little from the slightly lower temperature.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

I turned my head to see Edward standing in front of me with a crooked grin plastered on his face. I could feel the corners of my lips turn up involuntarily. "I would like to have a coffee, please. No milk or cream," I responded.

For some reason, his grin widened. "Plain black coffee, it's my way of coffee too."

I giggled at his statement, he had forgotten his professionalism but it was nonetheless adorable. He became aware of it and cleared his throat, straightening up. "Sorry about that. So, one plain black coffee for you," he said in a rush before he left.

A few minutes later, Edward came back with a cup of coffee in his hand and a neatly folded cotton blanket in his other hand. "Here's your coffee," he gently placed the cup of coffee on the table in front of me. "And a blanket…I saw you shivering so…" he stuttered, the blanket in his hands. He saw me shivering? Had he been watching me? That made my heart skip a beat but in a positive way.

"Thank you so much, Edward. It's very thoughtful of you," I said genuinely, taking the blanket from his hands. The tips of his ears turned pink and he once again ran his fingers through his hair.

He grinned shyly and said, "Yeah, no problem at all." Then, he rushed off swiftly.

I wrapped myself in the blanket and sipped on my coffee. Eleven hours passed in a blink of an eye and we were finally landing.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Heathrow Airport. The local time is 3 p.m.…"_

The rest of the announcement was cut off by the babbling of passengers, eager to get off the plane. As the walkway was unbelievably packed, I was one of the last ones to get out of my seat. I hurriedly retrieved my duffle bag and proceeded to leave the plane.

"Wait!" A voice called. I swirled around and saw Edward standing before me. I looked at him questionably. He, then again, ran his fingers through his hair and asked, "Will it…be okay if…I ask for your name?"

I could feel a grin spread on my face and I nodded. "It's Bella."

Edward smiled appreciatively. "Thank you, Bella." I gave him one last wave which he returned sadly for some reason and left the plane. After checking out of the airport, I dialed my father, hoping that he would tell me his intentions now.

"Hi, Dad. I just arrived in London."

"_Good. I've sent a driver to pick you up, he should be there in a few minutes. Please dress well tonight, I have someone for you to meet. Be ready by 6, the driver knows the way."_

"Alright, thanks."

A few minutes later, a sleek black Porsche pulled in. The driver helped me with my luggage while I hopped in. Before long, we arrived in front of a luxurious hotel. And of course, I got the presidential suite. You know, being the daughter of one of the richest people in the world and all.

I started getting ready for the night. I wasn't very surprised that my father had someone for me to meet. He often brings me with him on client meetings so that I could learn from him. After I had a shower, I was stuck in a dilemma of which dress to wear. Finally, I picked a simple tight-fitting, knee-length black spaghetti dress with a slit. Then, I applied a tiny amount of make-up. My hair was curled loosely and I have to say I did a great job at it. I put on my stiletto heels, grabbed my purse and was ready to head out.

It was a half-an-hour ride to the restaurant. As expected, it was one of the most expensive restaurants in London. My father always expects the best. Everyone there wore suits and evening dresses. I found my father sitting at a table in the middle, opposite a classy-looking middle-aged lady and a young man. I approached them, trying my best to look classy as well.

"Hello, father," I greeted my father politely. He insisted that I address him as "father" in social events as it was more formal.

"There you are, Isabella, we were just talking about you." He stood up courteously. "Mrs. Gallagher, Declan. I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, Isabella." I smiled kindly at them. "Isabella, this is Mrs. Frances Gallagher and her son, Declan." Mrs. Gallagher had short blonde hair in neat curls. She looked pretty young for her age, I wondered how much Botox she had injected into her face. Declan had blonde hair as well, but his was gelled back smartly and it looked a bit like Malfoy's from Harry Potter.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," I said while shaking their hands one by one before I sat down beside my father.

"Oh, such a beautiful young lady!" Mrs. Gallagher complimented. I blushed and thanked her. Judging by her accent, she must be a British.

"Mother, you are making her uncomfortable," Declan spoke. I sent him a grateful smile and he grinned.

"Well, I apologise for that, Isabella. So, if you don't mind me asking, are you perhaps, in a relationship?" She asked curiously. I glanced at my father and he gave me a knowing look.

"I am not, at the moment," I answered smoothly.

She cocked her head to the side and smiled. "Oh? And why is that?"

"I decided that I should focus on my studies now in hopes that I may get my master's degree in business in the future, so that I will be able to help my father with his business," I explained.

Mrs. Gallagher nodded, satisfied with my answer. "You are very sensible. Declan is also studying business at university. Now, you both have something in common." She looked suggestively between me and Declan.

My father laughed a light-hearted laugh. "Well, Mrs. Gallagher. Don't you think these two will make a great pair?"

"Certainly, Mr. Swan. That will be wonderful!" Mrs. Gallagher clapped her hands together elegantly. I glared at my father but he just ignored me. The server came to take our orders, as well as to serve us some tea.

Mrs. Gallagher and my father continued to discuss their business that I didn't bother to listen to, while Declan and I silently ate. After we had finished our meal, my father cleared his throat, and I knew immediately that he was going to make an announcement. Declan and I looked at him expectantly and Mrs. Gallagher looked seemingly satisfied with whatever they were discussing.

"Declan and Isabella, Mrs. Gallagher and I have decided something that may come as a surprise to both of you, but we believe it is the best decision yet." He paused for a moment, looking at both of us and then continued, "we have decided to let you both get married."

"WHAT?" Declan and I screeched at the same time.

**WOW! What do you think will happen next? **

**Hello, I'm Eve and I'm a new writer! Please review my story, I need motivation! I may not be able to update very often as I usually take a lot of time to try to perfect my grammar. But I'll try my best to update at least once a week and if I'm not busy, I'll update more often! Do support me and remember to REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Force

Chapter Two: Force

**Bella's Point of View**

I couldn't believe what my father just said. He wanted me to marry a man I just met? Hell no!

"Father, I literally just met him! How could you-" I was cut off by my father. He closed his eyes and gestured for me to stop talking.

"Now, Isabella. I understand you just met Declan. However, Declan is a wonderful talented young man. I see no problem in you marrying him," he justified calmly, but I knew he was fuming inside.

Declan stood up politely and said, "Mr. Swan, I apologise for my rudeness. But I do agree with Isabella. She is an impressive lady, but I think we should not rush into marriage. Perhaps we could have some time to get to know each other before talking about marriage?"

My father smiled and responded, "Absolutely, Declan. But I believe you both will have plenty of time to get to know each other after marriage. It's for the best, you see your father and I have been close partners in this industry for many years. We would be extremely happy if we could take this partnership to a different level. And we all agree that you two are perfect for each other."

I was so furious that I completely neglected my image. "I don't care what you say, Dad. I will NOT marry a man I just met!" With that, I stomped out of the restaurant. I just kept walking non-stop, that was until my feet started to hurt from walking in those stiletto heels. I cursed myself for not bringing a jacket as I was freezing. I was in a deserted street where the only light sources were two lampposts and a convenience store nearby. Luckily, there were benches. I sat on one of the benches and took off my heels. As I stared at the falling leaves from the tree, tears began to gather in my eyes. I had never felt more alone in my life. I buried my face in my hands and succumbed to my tears.

**Edward's Point of View**

I put on my jacket and tried for the hundredth time to tame my messy hair. "Edward, you sure you don't want to join us later?" One of my cabin crew members and also my best friend, Jasper, asked.

"I'm sure, Jasper. But thanks anyway. I'm just going to take a stroll outside," I said and left the hotel suite. We were on a four-day layover, one of my longest layovers. I had been to London a few times but never had the desire to explore it. However, I was determined to make this time count.

As I walked down the quiet street, my mind wandered back to the image of Bella, a lady whom I met on the plane. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever met, even her name said so. And she didn't flirt like a whore with me, she had class, something I always look for in a woman. I couldn't get her out of my mind, and the thought of her made me grin like an idiot. I just wished I could see her again and know her better. Then, the sound of sobs pulled me out of my reverie. I turned and saw a girl sitting on a bench. Her face was hidden behind her hands but her brown hair looked a little familiar. I was about to continue walking when I heard her mutter through her sobs, "Stupid asshole." I recognised that voice, the voice I would never forget. It was Bella's voice. Bella? That's Bella crying? Why is she crying?

I almost ran to her. She still hadn't seen me yet, I decided to make my presence known. "Bella?"

She instantaneously stopped sobbing and looked up. "Ed…Edward?" Her puffy red eyes widened. I sat beside her and before I could stop myself, I rested my hand on her back.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I questioned. Seeing her in this state tore my heart apart, I wish more than anything to take away her pain.

She fixed her gaze on the ground and kept quiet. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me," I said, though I was incredibly disappointed that she didn't trust me enough. But I couldn't blame her, we only just met today.

She immediately shook her head and quickly said, "No! It's not that I don't want to tell you…it's just…" Before she could finish her sentence, a gust of cold wind blew and she shuddered. I took off my jacket and placed it over her bare shoulders, which led me to wonder why she was wearing such clothes without a jacket on a cold night.

"No, it's okay, Edward," she attempted to take the jacket off and return it to me but I stopped her.

"I'm fine. You're wearing so less, you need it," I responded. She nodded her head and didn't say anything else. I checked my watch and realised it was nearly 9 p.m., why was she alone on the streets at such a late hour?

"Bella, don't you want to go back to your hotel?" I asked. She hesitated for a moment before she replied, "I... don't want to go back." I was puzzled but the depressed look on her beautiful face told me not to ask anymore…for now.

"Well…I won't leave you all alone here," I paused, took a deep breath and continued, "so if you don't mind, you can come to my place. You know, at least you'll be warm and if you want, you can take my bed. I really don't mind sleeping on the couch, I've done it lots of times…" I basically prattled on my "speech", it would be so embarrassing if she rejected me.

Bella looked stunned as I talked. After I had finished my "speech", she blinked a few times and shook her head. "Sorry? What was that?" She asked confusingly. Shit, she didn't catch what I said. I must have talked too fast. I cleared my throat and repeated the main point, at a slower speed. She finally understood and considered my offer.

"Are you sure I won't trouble you? You're on a layover, right? How about your cabin crew members?" She questioned.

"No, there will be no trouble at all. I'm on a four-day layover and my crew members are out for some clubbing. They won't be back until tomorrow morning," I answered. She smiled and agreed, I heaved a sigh of relief, at least that went well.

We got up and started heading to my hotel. I know it sounds wrong that we were going to a hotel together but I was raised to be a gentleman, I treat ladies with respect. We soon reached my hotel and I brought Bella up to the suite I shared with my crew.

She looked around the fairly neat apartment and I blessed myself for organising everything before I left. "It's quite spacious. How many people do you share it with?" She asked.

"Three. There're three more boys in another suite. The girls share another two suites," I replied. She nodded and sat on the couch. I saw her shiver lightly again and went into my room to grab a large knitted white sweater that should reach her knees.

"You should wear this," I said and gave it to her. She looked hesitant. "Are you sure you don't mind?" She asked. "No, not at all. Go to the bathroom and change," I urged her. She quickly went and was back within a few minutes. As she walked towards me, I could feel myself growing _happy_. I knew it was just a sweater, nothing revealing. But the fact that she was wearing _my _sweater was a real turn-on. She plopped herself down on the couch beside me while I willed myself to calm down. An awkward silence followed and I decided to break it.

"Bella? You haven't told me why you were crying," I reminded her, I really wanted to know. Not out of curiosity, but out of concern for her.

She sighed and turned to face me. "Edward…if I tell you something, will you promise me not to freak out?" I nodded vigorously, wanting to know where this was leading.

"Do you know Charlie Swan?" She questioned.

"Yeah…isn't he the owner of Swan Inc.?" I said.

"He is…and he's my father." HOLY SHIT. Bella is the daughter of a billionaire? I only heard that Charlie Swan has a daughter called Isabella. I didn't bother to search how she looked like. So, it never came across to me that Bella was Isabella Swan.

"What? You're Isabella Swan?"

She nodded tentatively. "I will show you my identity card if you want."

I immediately said, "No! I believe you, it's just…shocking. You don't act like the daughter of a billionaire."

She chuckled and said, "I usually don't like to tell people who I really am. Once they know, they'll act like we have been best friends for eternity."

"I'm not that type of person," I responded, hoping that she wouldn't mistakenly classify me under the "gold digger" category.

"I know you're not, Edward. You're different, you talked to me just like how you'll talk to any other person even after you've discovered who I am, and I really appreciate that."

I could feel my blood rush to my cheeks, and I ran my fingers through my hair, something I always do when I'm nervous or embarrassed. "No…problem."

She sighed again and leaned back on the couch. "I still haven't told you why I was crying." I leaned in closer to listen to her.

"My father is forcing me into marriage," she simply stated. I thought my eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. Is arranged marriage still a thing these days? Bella is going to get…married? I didn't know why, but that thought was like a heavyweight on my chest and I was overcome with immense disappointment.

I was completely speechless. I was afraid my sorrow would be obvious if I talked. So, all I could say was, "Why?"

"I don't exactly know why. But I suspect it's because of my father's business. The family of the man whom he wants me to marry owns a big company. My father is probably hoping that by marrying me to their son, it will earn him more stable support."

My fists clenched and my jaw tightened. Which father will sacrifice his daughter's happiness for his damn stupid business? What kind of father is that? "Your father sounds like an asshole," I said before I could stop myself.

Bella looked at me and burst out laughing. "He is one, actually. Honestly, sometimes I wish I were born into a normal family. I would be much happier."

"You aren't happy now?" I queried.

"Not at all. I may be impossibly rich, but money can't buy happiness. I wish I could decide my own life, I wish it was filled with endless possibilities. But right now, there really isn't any possibility for me. My father is tying me down with marriage at this age. Then once I graduate university, I'll take over my father's business and become a workaholic until the day I die. Sounds like a fun, interesting life," she said sarcastically.

"Have you tried fighting for yourself?"

She sighed and said, "I…I can't, Edward. I'm a coward. My father has had me in the palm of his hand since the day I was born. And I don't have the courage to stand up for myself." Her eyes became watery and my heart ached. I could never imagine the pain of being trapped like this, hardly able to breathe.

Without thinking, I pulled her to me and her head rested on my chest. "It's okay, Bella. I'll always be here for you," I soothed her while she silently teared. But I wasn't lying, I will always be there for her if she needs me, no matter what. It was fascinating how I only met her today and yet, I was already willing to do anything for this girl.

She pulled back and I immediately missed her touch. "Thank you, Edward. You're the only person who has ever stood by me. And we don't even know each other well," she said.

I boldly embraced her again and stroked her hair. Then, her phone rang loudly and we both jumped. She muttered an apology and went to pick up the call.

"Hello," she greeted bitterly.

Something the caller said triggered her, she hung up without replying and slammed her phone down on the table. I cringed at the loud thud.

"Who was that?" I asked.

She sighed and sat beside me. "It was my dad. He ordered me to go home, in a very offending tone might I add," she said.

"You don't want to go home? Not that I mind you staying here, but you can't hide from him forever, right?"

"You're right, I can't. But right now, I'd rather not see him. But don't worry, I'll leave if you want me to."

"I will never want you to leave," I whispered so softly that I thought she didn't catch it. But she did, the tips of my ears turned pink. She noticed and chuckled. We sat in silence for about ten minutes until a loud knock on the door startled us.

"It's probably some hotel staff. I'll go get it," I said as I stood up and walked to the door.

I opened the door and unexpectedly, it wasn't the hotel staff. There were some men in black suits and sunglasses.

"Uhm…may I help you?" I said tentatively, these guys give off bad vibes.

"Yes, you might if you tell us where Miss Swan is," one of the guys said. At that instance, I knew who they were.

"I don't know who you're talking about," I quickly said and made an attempt to shut the door but one of the guys held it.

"Edward, who is it?" I heard Bella ask from behind me. Shit no! She made her way here before I could stop her.

Her eyes immediately widened as she saw the guys. "What the hell? How did you all find me?" She questioned angrily.

One of the guys ignored her question and said, "Miss Swan, Mr. Swan has ordered us to bring you home."

She glared at him and folded her arms. "I'm not coming. Tell him I do not want to see that shitty face of his." Then, she went back to the living room. I was about to shut the door again when the guy forcefully barged in, followed by the rest.

"HEY!" I shouted but he just walked straight to Bella and grabbed her by her arm.

"Let go of me! I'll tell my father if you don't!" Bella screeched.

"Sorry, Miss Swan. But this is an order from Mr. Swan, and he allows any force to be used if you do not comply."

I ran to them and yanked his hand off Bella. "She's legal and has the freedom to do anything she likes," I spat.

The guy shoved me to the side and said, "This is none of your business, young man." Then, he took Bella by her arm again and dragged her away.

"Edward!" She screamed. I wanted to run to her but another guy forcefully held me down until they were out of sight.

After they were all gone, I started panicking. What will happen to Bella now? How can I help her? SHIT! I don't even have her number! I was frantically walking around the suite and then something clicked. Her father is a famous billionaire, so surely his address will be on Google, right? I immediately went to my laptop and began my search. I was going to find Bella, I was going to save her.

**Sorry for the late update.**

**I was thinking about how to continue the story. But here's chapter two! Please leave reviews, I love them!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: A Date Tomorrow

Chapter Three: A Date Tomorrow

**Bella's Point of View**

"Let go! You're hurting me!" I said angrily as the guys pulled me out of the car which was parked in front of my dad's mansion. They obeyed but still stayed close just in case I tried to escape. I stomped into the mansion and one of the servants led me to the study where my dad was. He sat in front of the desk, his arms and legs crossed and a frown on his face.

I folded my arms and glared at him. "Isabella, what did you think you were doing?" He asked ominously.

"I was saying no to a forced marriage," I replied defiantly, telling myself to relax before I start destroying the study.

"As my daughter, you should have known that marriage isn't an option." I could tell that my dad was trying to control his anger too. But hell, I have a better reason than him to be pissed.

I stared daggers at him. "This is why I wish I were never your daughter!"

That seemed to get him a bit as he looked away and closed his eyes for a minute, breathing heavily.

"Sam, bring her up to the guest room."

"I don't even have my essentials with me!" I said angrily.

My dad ignored me and went back to the desk while Sam waited at the door to escort me. I rolled my eyes and made my way to the guest room. I've only been in this mansion once or twice but I can still remember the way.

I opened the door and the smell of a well-furnished bedroom welcomed me. Looks like this room has been vacant for quite some time.

"Ms. Swan, there are clothes in the closet, as well as toiletries in the bathroom. You shouldn't be missing anything else for the night," Sam said.

"Did you guys take my clothes from the hotel room?" I questioned.

"No. Mr. Swan has ordered some new clothes for you before you arrived."

I thought so.

"Alright, thanks." I sighed. Sam gave me a nod and left. I went to the closet to pick out something to wear to bed. I blushed as I remembered that I was still wearing Edward's sweater, and cheered internally for an excuse to see him again. Even though I didn't get his number, at least I know where he works and his name. That was enough information.

After deciding on a violet sweater and a pair of black sweatpants, I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

Tap.

I looked towards the window, but it was covered by a thick red curtain. Assuming it was just a bird, I ignored it.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The sound continued. Curiously, I made my way to the window and drew back the curtain. And hell, I almost got a heart attack.

**Edward's Point of View**

I looked at Bella sheepishly, the look on her face was priceless.

"Edward! What are you doing here?" She whisper-shouted.

I scratched the back of my neck, thinking of a way to phrase my explanation. "Well…I wanted to see if you were okay. I mean…those dudes were pretty violent."

She chuckled and I heaved a sigh of relief. At least she wasn't angry. "Come in," she offered. I climbed in and gasped at her bedroom. It was humongous and extravagant.

Bella went to lock the door and sat down on her brown leather couch. "Take a seat." I sat down opposite of her and once again, silence filled the air.

"Sorry…I can't offer you coffee now," she said guiltily. "It's alright, too much caffeine is no good too," I assured her.

She smiled and rubbed her hands on her lap, taking a deep breath. "So…tell me more about yourself," she said, trying to start a conversation, but she genuinely wanted to know more about me. I grinned at that thought.

"What would you like to know?"

"I don't know…your background? Summary of your life?" Bella shrugged.

I chuckled and began, "I'm twenty-two, turning twenty-three. Born and raised in a small town in Washington, Forks. My dad is a doctor and my mum is an interior designer. I have two older sisters, Alice and Rosalie. I went to Dartmouth for college and graduated last year with a degree in medicine."

"Wow, your family must be quite well off then. I mean with a doctor and an interior designer's salaries combined."

"Definitely not as well off as you," I teased and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Why are you still a flight attendant? Shouldn't you be a doctor now?"

"I enjoy being a flight attendant. But I'll be quitting soon, it is time to do something with my degree."

Bella nodded and kept quiet.

"What about you? Tell me about yourself," I urged. I wanted to know more about this beautiful lady in front of me.

She laughed. "Oh, you can find everything about me on Google."

"I'll prefer to hear from the actual person, actually," I said truthfully.

Bella sighed and started, "I'm twenty, turning twenty-one very soon. Born in California but raised in New York. Well, you know what my dad does. As for my mum, she and my dad divorced years ago. I'm an only child and I'm currently in Harvard studying business."

"Any past relationships?" I blurted out, instantly regretting it. Will she think I am trying to pry?

"A few dates in high school but they were all assholes," Bella huffed.

"Why is that so?"

"They all ran off like a dog after my dad threw them some money."

"Wow, assholes indeed." Why would anyone want to give up such a beautiful girl like Bella for money? Those guys didn't see the real treasure right in front of them.

"How about you?"

I grimaced at the thought of my past relationship. Yes, I only had one relationship, and I sure as hell didn't enjoy it at all. "There's this girl whom I dated for a few months in college, Tanya. But I certainly wish I hadn't met her."

Bella cocked her head to the side, and I knew she was asking for the reason. "She…she cheated on me with my ex-best friend, James. But I didn't really care about the fact that she cheated on me, I was disgusted by her actions."

"So you've never really liked her?"

"No…I guess I only dated her because I thought I should."

"You thought you should?"

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. "Everyone dates at that age, my friends claimed it is 'a phase in life', so I thought…" I didn't know how to continue, how stupid was I last time?

Bella clasped my hand in both of hers and I relished in the warmth of her hands. "It's okay, Edward. You don't have to always listen to what others say. Just do what your heart says."

I stared at Bella in the eyes and saw nothing but sincerity and affection. And at that moment I knew, I was falling for Bella Swan, and I _loved _the idea of it. We stayed that way until a knock on the door startled both of us.

"Yes?" Bella asked loudly.

"Ms. Swan, I got your supper ready." A muffled voice replied.

Bella excused herself and opened the door slightly to avoid me getting caught in her room. She took the tray of food from whom I assumed was a servant and thanked her. I smiled at Bella's manners, I've seen many rich spoiled girls refuse to "degrade" themselves by respecting people whom are of a lower social status than them, and it absolutely repulsed me. I was so glad Bella isn't one of them, which is also one of the many reasons why I like her.

She stood at the door for quite a while and I wondered why. I saw the servant went and came back again, oddly. Bella came back and placed the tray of food on the coffee table. There, were two glasses of milk and a plate full of cookies.

"Join me?" Bella asked expectantly and I couldn't help but grinned so widely that my cheeks hurt. Even though I wasn't hungry, she was so sweet that I couldn't turn her down.

"Thank you, Bella."

We talked about ourselves while we ate. I learned that she loves classical music, just like me. And her favourite piece is Clair de Lune by Debussy. Her favourite colour is purple and she enjoys reading and playing the piano, much to my delight as I play piano too. She dislikes rock music, but I love them just as much as classical music. She thinks pineapples do not belong on pizza and I strongly disagreed. She thinks chewing gums should be banned and I scoffed at her.

We are similar but different in many ways. That made my heart flutter.

I looked at my watch and sighed. I have been here for two hours, it was time for me to go, though I didn't want to. "I should get going now, Bella," I said sadly. The frown on her face told me that she was just as sad as me.

"Yeah, you should. I guess I have to send you out through the window," she joked. I couldn't help but laugh.

Just as I was about to climb out of the window, Bella stopped me.

"Uhm…I was wondering since you're on a four-days layover, would you like to meet again? Perhaps explore London a bit?" She suggested shyly.

_Yes! _There couldn't be any other better way to spend my time. "I would love to, Bella."

She let out a sigh of relief and grinned. "So I'll see you tomorrow at 8?"

"Sure. Would you like to meet here?"

"That won't be such a good idea, my dad would be livid if he saw you. I'll be driving, so we shall meet at your hotel."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." I proceeded to climb over the window but before I made my way down, I turned to Bella. My face was inches from hers and I could hear her frantic breathing.

"Sweet dreams, Bella," I whispered and quickly climbed down, smiling smugly at her stunned face.

That night, I couldn't sleep. I was way too excited about my date with Bella, tomorrow just couldn't come faster.

**Review!**


End file.
